The Art of a Cello
by DiegoLB
Summary: This is a gore story. It uses strong lenguage.


"The Art of a Cello"

There are many offices and works in Equestria, each one has it[s secrets, some are for benefit other ponies, some others do the same thing, but with a twisted touch…This is the story about a pony who captivates the hearts of many ponies, the pony I'm talking about is nothing less than Octavia Cello, She is one of a kind, and not just for her ability to play the cello, it's also her unique personality, serious, refined, and educated.  
But, as every pony else, she has her own secrets, some are silly, and some are darker than you can imagine.  
The secret of her that I'm about to revel, is the secret of why her cello sounds so beautiful, all it's in the strings…  
It started not a long ago; Octavia was doing her shopping at ponyville, in the way home, she found Pinkie Pie, Pinkie told her to follow her, she accepted, because she thought Pinkie was the nicest pony in all of Equestria, but she didn't knew what was she getting into, they entered sugar cube corner, Pinkie told her to go to the basement, but she didn't want to, she was afraid of basements since she was a child, but, when she turned over, Pinkie Pie pushed her, fortunately, she didn't get unconscious, Pinkie said to her: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN FUCK IF YOU'RE SCARED!  
Octavia was confused, and very worried.  
Octavia: Bu...But what's the matter Pinkie? (Said trembling)  
Pinkie: I WANTED YOU TO BE UNCONCIOUS BEFORE YOU COULD SEE THIS...  
Octavia: See what?  
*turns light on*  
Pinkie: THIS!  
Octavia was horrified for what she saw; there were many pony dead bodies, blood and organs everywhere.  
She saw a knife that was near her…  
Octavia: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?  
Pinkie: Oh poor Tavi… I wanted you tied up to tell you but, oh well, the reason I kill ponies, it's because they're my special ingredient for cupcakes...Here taste some… *puts a piece of flesh in her mouth*  
*she spit's it*  
Octavia: You are fucking crazy!  
Pinkie: Maybe…but life is a party after all!  
(Octavia takes the knife and hurts Pinkie with it, and ran)  
She went to her house as quickly as she could, unluckily, Vinyl wasn't there…But she took her old cello, and waited for Pinkie.  
*Pinkie enters the house*  
Pinkie: I know you're here YOU BITCH!  
*Octavia hits Pinkie in the head with the cello*  
Octavia: I'M HERE!  
*keeps hitting Pinkie until the cello breaks*  
When the cello brooked up, she took one of the slivers, and killed Pinkie with it.  
But, suddenly, she felt the desire for more…  
Octavia: Wha…What is this feeling, it feels sooo good…I…WANT…MORE!  
Some neighbor heard all the noises, and went to see what happened.  
Neighbor: Hello?  
Octavia: Hello sucker!  
*cuts the neighbor's carotid with a knife*  
Octavia: I think I'll better get rid of the body quickly, or…I have a better idea, I'll use it!  
She took the body to her room, and opens the body.  
Octavia: I've got an idea! I'll take only the guts, and I'll burn the rest of the body.  
When she took off the guts, she started cleaning them.  
Octavia: We don't want our guts to be dirty, or yes?  
When she finished cleaning them, she started rolling the guts, and what did she get? A nice looking cello string…  
Octavia: One string won't be enough… I'll get Pinkie's guts and other ponies too. I need four strings, which mean I need four ponies.  
I'll see which other two ponies Pinkie wanted to kill after me.  
*arrives to sugar cube corner*  
*she gets to the basement and sees a giant glass, she takes out two papers*  
Octavia: Fluttershy and Applejack Hugh?  
She went after those two ponies, and she kidnapped them.  
Fluttershy: Whe…Where am I?  
Applejack: What the? Octavia…It's that, you?  
Octavia: Of course I'm me, who else would I be you cunt…  
Fluttershy: What are you going to do to us?  
Octavia: Oh, nothing…Just get your guts off…  
Applejack: And why the hell you need our guts?  
Octavia: To make art of course…  
Applejack: Which kind of art?  
Octavia: Art of a cello… I'm going to use your guts as cello strings, believe me, they work lovely.  
*takes a knife and starts opening AJ's stomach*  
*starts whistling a scary song*  
Applejack: Ah! It hurts! STOP IT PLEASE!  
Octavia: But I'm just starting…  
*takes off AJ's skin*  
Octavia: Just because you said please, I'll make it quickly.  
*kills Applejack and takes her guts*  
Fluttershy: Ah! Why?!  
Octavia: Oh I almost forgot you were here, you were to silence…But not anymore…  
Fluttershy: If you're going to kill me, do it quickly!  
Octavia: I made it quickly once; it would take out the fun to make it twice.  
*rips of Fluttershy skin*  
Octavia: I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM BITHC, IT ISN'T FUNNY IF YOU DON'T SCREAM!  
Fluttershy: AH!  
Octavia: That's better…  
After several hours of torture, finally Octavia gets bored and kills Fluttershy.  
Octavia: I finally got what I want.  
She washes the guts, her room, and herself. After that, she makes the strings.  
The next day, she buys a new cello, and moves to canterlot.  
Octavia: All I have to do now, its change this shitty strings, and put on my special strings…I have a concert tonight after all…  
Later that night, Octavia plays the most beautiful song she has ever played.  
At the end of the concert, one of the richest ponies in all of Equestria asks her:  
Rich Pony: Tell us Octavia, what makes you to play the cello so beautifully?  
Octavia: Oh my friend…that's a secret, every pony has their secrets, but most importantly…It is a…ART…

Written by: Diego Altamirano.


End file.
